Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by mcobsessed
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! NOT CAMPROCK! SORRY! Kailey has been the sister the Jona's never had and she's always had her heart set on Shane, but does he notice? i stink at summaries so please please please read and review! JOE SHANE JONA!


"Kailey, can you please take the cookies out of the oven?" called Mrs. Jona.

"Sure Mom!" I answered, pulling on some oven mitts and taking out the freshly baked sugar cookies of the oven.

It was Christmas Eve in the Jona household and even though it was a warm seventy degrees out here in Dallas, Texas we were still going all out. All the boys were out in the living room decorating the tree while Mrs. Jona and I were in the kitchen baking cookies for Santa (at least that's what we told Frankie).

I had known the Jona' all my life. Both my parents died when I was two years old, and the Jona' being their best friends, took me in. They treated me like their own daughter; punishing me when I was bad and even taking me on appointments with Nick to see his agent. Unfortunately I didn't have the singing voice like Shane or Nate, but she did score me some commercials with Jason. I got to be with them from the moment Nate signed with Colombia to when Connect Three was formed to now; playing sold out shows in large arenas.

All four boys have treated me like a sister too. Teasing me, having the occasional scuffle, playing with me, but most importantly loving me. But little did they know, I loved one of them more than the other.

Shane has always been my best friend and brother more than the others. He could make me laugh the hardest, and it sometimes seemed he cared for me more. Jason would usually be in a corner strumming his guitar, and Nate off somewhere writing another song about Miley or Selena. But Shane would always be there with me keeping me entertained. He always included me in the songwriting process, and he even brought me out on stage with them a couple of times. He introduced me to everyone (even the media) new as girlfriend (and then proceeded to explain who I was really). But it was times like that which would give me butterflies.

I know half the girls in the world have a thing for Shane, but I was the one who probably had the biggest thing for him. I secretly kept posters of him in my room and would stare at them at night. I would fantasize about the one day he would open his eyes and see me and see that he likes me too.

We've both had our share of relationships. He was extra protective of me when I went out with Zac and was there to punch him when he broke up with me for Vanessa. And of course, I was there when Taylor hung up on him and he was devastated (but I was also there to chew him out for breaking up over the phone. I mean seriously!).

Jason and Nate were the only ones could see that I was obsessed with him. They would tease me about it every now and then, but I always had some kind of blackmail to get them to shut up. I wasn't in the limelight a lot so it would be easy to leak stuff out to the media (of course I would never do that but it's a good threat).

"MMMM cookies!" said a familiar voice behind me.

"NO!" I said, swatting the back his hand with the hot spatula as I transferred cookies over from the pan to the newspaper.

"Hey! That's my mic hand! If you hurt this, then there's not show the day after tomorrow! How can hold a microphone with a burned hand?" Shane asked, doing a fake serious tone.

"Oh yes, because you hold a microphone with the back of your hand!" I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Ha, whatever sis, you're just jealous!"

He used that excuse for everything! I really wasn't jealous. I didn't want my personal life being leaked everywhere and being bombarded with paparazzi every time I stepped outside. I mean, I am sometimes, but not as much as them.

"Oh yes! I just love being death from the screaming girls and having the shine of cameras flashing and new rumors of me dating Camilla Belle just because she was in my music video! You got me there!"

Giving me a gentle push he grabbed a cookie and ran out of the kitchen before his mom caught him. I watched him go puzzled. Usually we go at it for a good five minutes before someone tells us to shut up because they're tied of our age old retorts. I've never seen him give up that quickly. Shrugging, I turned back to the cookies, while humming his Camp Rock song "Gotta find you".

Thirty minutes later, we were all gathered in the living room, opening presents. It was tradition for us to open one present on Christmas Eve. It was nice because this would be the first Christmas in a couple of years in which we'd get to spend it home. Going around in a circle from youngest to oldest, we began to open our present.

Frank chose my present, and he was ecstatic over the new drumsticks I got him and Nate loved the rockin collar that Joe gave him for Elvis. Soon it was my turn. I started to reach down for a medium sized box, but Shane shoved a small box into my lap. Looking up at him and with a confused look, he motioned for me to open it.

I felt awkward opening my present. Usually there would be some kind of chatter or music in the background, but not now. Everyone was quiet as if they knew something I didn't. After getting the wrapping off, I noticed I was holding a small James Avery box. Taking off the top, I saw a small key on a chain lying inside the box. Picking it up, I looked at Shane.

"What's this?" I asked, turning it over in my hand.

"It's the key to my heart. Kailey…will you be my girlfriend?"  
I sat there, shocked. In the fifteen years of living with the Jona' and crushing on Shane, he finally figured it out. Looking around, I saw everyone smiling. Looking into Shane's eyes, I nodded.

Smiling, he got up, and put the necklace on me. I touched it as it hung down my neck. It was so long, that it came down to my chest-even with my heart. He then took my hand, and started to lead me outside.

"But it's your turn to open your present!" I said before we reached the door.

"I can do it later. I rather be with you for a moment," he explained.

We walked out back and onto over to the swing. It was already dark and the starts were shining brightly. It was started to get cold outside, so Joe took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders as he took my hand.

"How'd you know?" I finally asked him after a few minutes.

"I don't know. After Taylor, it was like I woke up and saw you. You've always had a special place in my heart Kailey. You were my sister, but then I realized that you were much more than that. But according to Jason and Nate…you've liked me like this for a while."

"Ya, remind me to strangle Natewith that collar and to whack Jason over the head with his stupid Les Paul when we get back." I muttered.

Shane laughed as he looked into my eyes, and starting to lean forward. Closing my eyes, I let him kiss me; something I've only dreamed about doing till now. As we pulled away, our noses still touched and our fingers interlocked.

"Merry Christmas Kailey," Joe whispered.

"Merry Christmas Shane." I said back, leaning in for another kiss.

**_A/N: Not my best work, but I still like it. So i know that Jason, Shane, and Nate are not brothers, but when I used Joe, Nick, and Kevin I got in trouble for using their real names. So i has to change them. Ne who:I was bored last night so I decided to write Jonas oneshots :D I also wrote a Kevin and Nick one so please please please go check them out! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


End file.
